


what he doesn't know but should

by fromthefire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Past, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefire/pseuds/fromthefire
Summary: "He doesn't know how special he is," Roman whispered again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	what he doesn't know but should

“You see, Virgil comes from a world unlike ours; literally and figuratively.” Logan winced slightly at the other's reactions, rolling back his shoulders. He paused before sitting on the couch beside Roman; Patton sitting beside him. Roman kept his head turned away.

“His world is full of lies, heartache, injustice. He's had to fight harder than any of us here. I don't doubt he's still fighting that fight.”

“He doesn't have to,” Roman mumbled as he picked at his shirt.

“I know that; we know that, but he doesn't.” He sighed. “When something is so forcibly and repeatedly implemented into your brain; you have trouble deciphering what the truth is. In some cases, you don't even want to-”

“He's stronger than that!” Roman balled up his fists and slammed them on his thighs, eyes brimming with tears. Upon realization, he turned to Logan.

“I'm, I’m sorry but … Logan, he's stronger than that. He knows how far he's come and how stronger he is now, doesn't he? He shouldn't have to fight- What is he even fighting?” The prince’s frustration grew evident as his voice wavered. Patton's wide eyes flickered from Roman to Logan.

“Himself. He is fighting with himself. All these things you're saying about him? We know they're facts, but to him they are only doubts. He doesn't believe he's strong. I might even go as far as thinking… that every fact he's been told about himself did not exactly come from a place of truth or caring.” Roman remained silent. He stood up as everyone watched.

“So, so you're saying that he was lied to? His whole existence?” His hands began to shake and the tears raced down his cheeks. “That he was happier? Before them? I always thought he was… that he was just… like that. I never thought that someone did this to him. That snake and that... that...”

“Now, Roman, I-”

“He settled for those feelings because he actually believed they described him.” He spoke in realization. Now pacing, Roman ran his hands through his hair as he pulled it lightly. He let out a deep laugh to keep from crying. Then another before more tears slipped.

“He doesn't know how special he is.” Roman whispered again. Patton attempted to console him with a soft grasp of his hand which he ripped away from. Patton winced and brought his arm to himself, eyes tearing up.

“Roman, please calm down. It's okay-” He spoke softly. He stood up and tiptoed towards the taller boy. Roman took a few more steps before falling to his knees.

“Aren't you over exaggerating a bit. It's Virgil we’re talking about; I’ll admit that he does make a mess of things more than he contributes, which is significantly less than,”

“He still contributes." The prince spoke through gritted teeth. "There is nothing he'll ever need to do to prove himself." Patton leaned down to take a hold of his hand to Logan's annoyance. His soft hands wiped away Roman's tears.  
"I'm just stating facts and the fact is that we can't be certain we can trust him." Another deep laugh erupted from Roman. 

"So that's what this is about. He shows up and finds a few flaws about our ways of thinking and suddenly we can't trust him? What if he was a dark side? So is my brother! Err, not that that helps my case but... Virgil, he's different." Full of energy and life, Roman became softer and his eyes glazed over in thought. Patton remained quiet as to not yet take sides of either boy. Logan silenced his growing anger. He chuckled to catch Roman's attention. 

"Different? Are we going to ignore the figurative elephant in the room?" Roman finally met Logan's glare from the floor as he shakily stood. 

"Logan, don't..." Patton pleaded which Logan paid no mind to. He pulled on Logan's shirt. Logan shooed him away as he gave his hand a light slap. Patton flinched. "What? Are you going to point out things you don't like about me and accuse me of being untrustworthy? Well, go ahead, Logan!" He took a giant step, getting in Logan's face, cheeks flaring red. 

"Ah, of course, always ignoring logic. Are you sure this isn't about your endearment to a certain side? I think it's a bit unfair to judge someone when your judgment is figuratively clouded." Patton winced and covered his mouth as Roman was speechless. "How could you even begin to defend him or see past his wrong-doings when you're not really thinking about all of that. Are you, Roman? What are you really thinking about?"

"Watch it-" 

"So, tell me. Just because of your little infatuation, we should all not only put ourselves but Thomas through imperilment and trust him?" Through the end of his sentence, Virgil walked through the door, everyone's eyes immediately on him. 

"Trust who...? What's going on?" He asked. immediately noticing Patton's tear stained eyes. Still on the floor, Virgil bent down to take his hand and help him up. He whispered softly to him before Patton gave him a quick hug. 

"Seriously... What's happening here? It's not really a good sign when you walk in and everyone goes quiet." Virgil gave a small shrug when Patton released him from the hug. "Usually it only feels like that but this time it's actually happening..." Logan gave a sly smirk towards Roman who was focused on Virgil. 

"Virgil, you're here," Roman spoke in almost awe, a smile pulling at his lips. Virgil gave a shy smile back, breaking eye contact almost instantaneously.

"Yeah, sorry." He stared at his feet, forcing the blush to retreat before a huff from Logan caught everyone's attention. 

"Virgil. Do you mind if I ask a quick question?" Roman side eyed him. Patton pulled at Virgil's hoodie sleeve before Virgil let him hold onto his hand. Virgil nodded quietly, an eyebrow raised behind his bangs. "From your experience, how and when should someone who has had previous, let's say, bad intentions, when would it be safe to trust them?" Logan pushed up his glasses, awaiting his answer. Patton furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Well, I guess it would just depend on how much they've made a change. You know, if they actually committed to... being a better person," Uncomfortable with all eyes on him, he gave a few gentle pats to Patton's hand as he let go of it. 

"Well, uh, sorry for interrupting whatever this was," 

"No. I think we're finished here. Thank you, Virgil. Your advice was very helpful." With another glare turned smirk to Roman, he exited the room. Virgil scratched his head, looking to Roman then Patton for any context at all. Roman rolled his eyes playfully with a weak chuckle. Patton looked away, still mildly upset. 

"Spill it, Princey, what's up?" Virgil sat on the couch followed by Patton who cuddled up to his side. Roman laughed which turned into a stutter. "What was all that about?" 

"It's Logan, is there ever a good explanation for him?" A quiet laugh escaped Virgil and he nodded in agreement. "But, come to think of it, he did seem a bit on the irritable side." 

"Oh. What did he say?" Patton made a light humming noise, grabbing both sides attention. "He seemed kinda ... jealous?" He spoke. "He kept-" 

"Oh! Well! Ah ha! Is that important? I don't think-" Patton let out a sigh and looked up to Virgil. 

"He did slap my hand, it wasn't very hard but I don't think he's in a good mood. Maybe he just needs some space?" Patton said quietly to Virgil. Virgil tilted his head and made a horrified expression. He looked to Roman. 

"What if it wasn't Logan... Whenever any of you act out of the ordinary, it's usually Jan- Deceit. I should've known this time,” He chewed his lip. “I’m not really sure though. You know Logan more than I do…” He pondered. Roman and Patton both exchanged scared expressions.

“Well, you know Deceit better than we do!” Roman exclaimed. Virgil dropped his shoulders but nodded. 

“You’re right but, I'm not so sure Deceit would leave that quickly without feeding his ego. I don't even know what Logan was talking about anyway, so I can't really know without the details.” He shrugged. Roman shook his head.

“Im sorry, Virgil. I didn't mean to if I upset you-” Virgil shook his head.

“Dont worry about it." "I shouldn't bring up your past without-" Roman tried again. "Some things I should just get over. I can't be this sensitive forever. My future needs me more than my past does, right?” He half-joked. Patton suddenly perked up.

“I wanted to say that, well, I’m glad you’re here.” He smiled brightly at Virgil before laying his head on his shoulder. Virgil blushed furiously at the compliment. Roman couldn't help but give him a fond look even if he wasn't returning it. He mustered up some confidence which he seemed to lack whenever Virgil was around.

“I wasn't away for very long, Patton,” 

“I, too, wanted to show my appreciation!!” Roman blushed when Virgil's eyes met his. “Well, uh, you seem happier. Now. Well, or at least you don't have your headphones on as often which you tend to do when you're not feeling particularly talky, as well as you're doing that thing with your lips where they pull up just a tad, which is not exactly obvious at times but you can really tell because your eyes do it as well. Am I rambling? I feel like I'm rambling. Uh, Patton please talk now-”

“You also let me hold your hand more! Can I hold your hand?” Virgil had hid his face in his hoodie towards the beginning of Roman’s speech which he was still doing. Face still covered, he offered his hand out to Patton which he happily took. He spoke muffled through the cloth.

“Uh, thanks guys. It's gonna take awhile for me to hear stuff like that without turning the shade of Gerard Way’s hair in 2005, but, uh, thanks.” Virgil smiled which he was doing more often as of late.


End file.
